kirbyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Виспи Вудс
Виспи Вудс (англ. '''Whispy Woods')'' — повторяющийся босс из серии игр Kirby. Виспи Вудс является гигантской яблоней с лицом и носом-веткой. Он атакует выбрасывая яблоки на Кирби, выдувая пучки воздуха, а иногда ещё выпуская свои корни как шипы в некоторых играх. Единственный метод отразить его атаки без копируемой способности: засасывать его яблоки и выплёвывать их в него самого. Он чаще всего показывается как самый слабый босс помимо Короля Голема и остальных, поскольку он не может двигаться и имеет ограниченный радиус действия атак. Из-за этого, Виспи всегда появляется как самый первый босс в большинстве игр, где он появляется, и является самым повторяющимся боссом, который появляется в этой серии игр, появляясь даже чаще, чем король Дидиди или Крако. Это делает его одним из самых запоминающихся и узнаваемых персонажей в серии игр Kirby. Виспи Вудс, судя по всему, не единственное дерево в своём роде, факт, который был изучен в поздних играх после своего первого появления, в основном в Kirby Mass Attack, где появляются похожие разумные деревья, такие как Тауэр Вудс, Воббли Вудс и Флоати Вудс. В других играх, похожие деревья такие как Виспи Вудс мл., Твигги Вудс и Твин Вудс появляются, и в аниме Виспи был старым другом другого говорящего дерева по имени Акор. В более поздних играх появляются другие боссы-деревья помимо или вместо Виспи Вудса, а именно Флавери Вудс из Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Клэнки Вудс из Kirby: Planet Robobot, а также Игги Вудс и Параллел Вудс из Kirby Star Allies. Виспи Вудс также способен перемещаться (хоть и ограниченно), как выясняется в Kirby's Dream Land 3. Это может объяснить, как он появляется в разных лесах в разных играх. Внешний вид Внешность Виспи Вудса остаётся неизменной на протяжении всех игр. Его концепт всегда остаётся тем же в каждой игре, в которой он появляется: ярко окрашенная яблоня с большим количеством листьев на его верхушке. У него часто имеются видимые корни и короткая, затупленная ветка на стороне, но эти детали отсутствовали в ранних играх. Его глаза и рот являются пустыми кругами, и у него острый нос. Иногда на нём растут яблоки, маленькие круглые сферы или даже растущие из его веток маленькие звёзды в некоторых появлениях (однако чаще всего появляются, конечно, яблоки). Он может сбрасывать яблоки, после чего они катятся по земле как препятствия. Виспи Вудс также способен выпускать пучки воздуха изо рта, и он в Kirby's Dream Land 3 может выплёвывать овощи, такие как баклажаны или морковь. Обычно его нос скруглённый и цилиндрический. Однако в некоторых играх было показано, что Виспи может заострить его и нанести урон Кирби, стоит ему прикоснуться к нему. В Kirby's Dream Land 3, рот и глаза Виспи Вудса заостряются во второй фазе битвы, и это единственная игра, где Виспи Вудс на самом деле ходит и гонится за Кирби. Хотя его концепт всегда остаётся похожим, его окончательная внешность иногда получает дополнительные очертания в некоторых играх. В Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, кора Виспи была клетчатой, его глаза больше не были пустыми, и у него была более яркая цветовая палитра. Виспи имеет похожую внешность и в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, и в Kirby: Squeak Squad, где на его боковых сторонах растёт мох и его кора выглядит более детально. Это предположительно его самая детализированная внешность. В Kirby Air Ride, его дизайн был упрощён, чтобы сочетаться с простым стилем City Trial. В режиме "Revenge of the King" в Kirby Super Star Ultra, альтернативная версия Виспи Вудса по имени Месть Виспи появляется. Месть Виспи имеет более яркий цвет коры и фиолетовые листья. В Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Виспи Вудс EX имеет те же роль и внешность, что и Месть Виспи. В играх Kirby's Dream Land Виспи Вудс впервые появляется в этой игре как босс первого уровня игры — Green Greens. Виспи пытается сбросить яблоки на Кирби, которые тот должен потом засосать и выплюнуть в него самого, а также он выпускает пучки воздуха, которые Кирби не может засосать. Он потом возвращается в конце игры в Mt. Dedede, где Кирби должен сразиться со всеми предыдущими боссами игры вновь. В Экстра Игре, Виспи Вудс атакует быстрее и также выпускает Гордо каждый третий раз, которые катятся по земле. Чтобы уклониться от Гордо, Кирби должен их перепрыгнуть. Хотя прикосновение к Виспи Вудсу не нанесёт Кирби урона, прикосновение к его острому носу (или к месту рядом с ним) нанесёт урон в 2 ед. здоровья. Это не даёт Кирби прыгать, когда он стоит рядом с Виспи Вудсом. Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land thumb|left|Виспи Вудс в [[Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land.]] Виспи Вудс появляется в игре как босс в Vegetable Valley, где ему король Дидиди доверил часть Звёздного Жезла, когда Кошмар напал на Страну Снов. Битва с Виспи Вудсом в Kirby's Adventure ничем не отличается от битвы с ним в Kirby's Dream Land, однако Кирби теперь может войти в бой с копируемой способностью, что значительно облегчает бой с ним. Также нос Виспи Вудса не наносит Кирби урон при прикосновении. Так как Виспи Вудс полностью неподвижен во время боя и большинство его препятствий могут быть устранены до встречи с Кирби, приход со способностями "Искра", "Мороз" и "Игла" дают Кирби гарантированную победу. Если Кирби встанет рядом с Виспи Вудсом и активирует свою способность, Виспи Вудс будет продолжительно получать урон и окажется абсолютно неспособен защитить себя (яблоки будут уничтожены способностью, а пучки воздуха просто пролетят над головой Кирби). Kirby's Pinball Land Виспи Вудс появляется как босс локации, как это ни очевидно, Whispy Woods Land. Он атакует, выпуская яблоки или выдувая пучки воздуха в Кирби, чтобы сбросить его на дно поля. Также он иногда выпускает Гордо, которые парализуют флипперы, если не будут отбиты вовремя. Kirby's Dream Course Вместе с Крако, Виспи Вудс появляется в этой игре как препятствие на поле. Он не может нанести Кирби урон, но является препятствием для его движения, заставляя Кирби отскакивать от него. Как и Крако, он может быть уничтожен только способностью "Искра". В отличии от Крако, Виспи Вудс может как и помочь, так и помешать Кирби, поскольку стратегически ударив по Виспи Вудсу, Кирби может либо спастись от выпадения из поля, либо отбросить его в более удобную позицию. Множество Виспи Вудсов могут появиться на одном поле, и поскольку он не считается за врага, его уничтожение необязательно для появления лунки. Kirby's Avalanche Виспи Вудс появляется как второй босс и пятый участник в турнире Avalanche, с которым Кирби должен соревноваться. Он следует после Братьев Поппи ст. и перед Кабу. Kirby's Dream Land 2 thumb|Виспи Вудс носит маску в [[Kirby's Dream Land 2.]] Виспи Вудс вновь появляется как босс в Kirby's Dream Land 2 в первом уровне игры — Grass Land. В этот раз у него две фазы. В первой фазе он носит очки со спиралями и хирургическую маску (предположительно для защиты), которая не позволяет ему выпускать пучки воздуха в сторону Кирби. Однако он получает новую атаку — он выпускает колючие корни из земли, чтобы поранить Кирби. После того, как он получил достаточное количество урона, его очки и маска отпадают. После этого он вновь получает возможность выпускать пучки воздуха. В бонусной игре Grass Land, Виспи Вудс выпускает яблоки и звёзды. Кирби должен собрать звёзды, но если он будет задет яблоком, то он проиграет. В Японии, во времена сильного опыления или быстрого роста травы, жители часто надевают хирургические макси, чтобы защититься от сенной лихорадки или прочих видов аллергии. Из этого исходит вывод, что это шутка на то, что дерево пытается защититься от сенной лихорадки на уровне под названием "Grass Land". Его спиральные линзы также указывают на идею, что у дерева "аллергия" на траву, мешающая его зрению. Kirby's Block Ball Виспи Вудс появляется как босс в Этапе 8. Миниатюрный Виспи Вудс стоит в верхне-средней области Зоны Стрельбы по Мишеням. Попадание по нему четыре раза заставит его сбежать, после чего Варп Звезда спустится с потолка. После того, как Кирби садится на неё, она отправляет его к боссу. На протяжении всей битвы Виспи Вудс находится на верхней части карты. Он выплёвывает пучки воздуха и выбрасывает Гордо, оба из которых имеют тот же эффект: они уменьшают доску, по которой они попали. Как и все обычные боссы в игре, Виспи Вудс имеет 12 ед. здоровья. Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra В Spring Breeze (мини-ремейке Kirby's Dream Land), Виспи Вудс вновь появляется как босс в Green Greens и он ведёт себя так же, как и в Kirby's Adventure. Хотя в этой игре нет способностей "Искра" и "Игла", атака "Замораживающая метель" у способности "Лёд" действует подобно способности "Лёд". Виспи Вудс также появляется в качестве камео в концовке Dyna Blade. Кирби прокармливает птенцов Дайны Блейд яблоками Виспи Вудса. Сам Виспи Вудс шокирован этим, но ничего не может поделать. В Revenge of Meta Knight, Виспи Вудс появляется как босс в лесу, где его поведение остаётся неизменным. После победы над ним, Кирби встречает пару деревьев, напоминающих Виспи Вудса под общим именем Твин Вудс. Твин Вудс являются сиамскими деревьями-близнецами, с которыми надо сразиться в одно и то же время. В Kirby Super Star Ultra, Виспи Вудс и Твин Вудс возвращаются и ведут себя так же, как и в оригинальной версии. Карта обычного Виспи Вудса появляется в мини-игре Kirby Card Swipe. thumb|Месть Виспи. В новом режиме Revenge of the King, Виспи Вудс возвращается в усиленной форме под названием Месть Виспи (англ. '''Whispy's Revenge'). Он сильнее, чем он был раньше. Он сохраняет все свои предыдущие атаки, такие как выпускание пучков воздуха и выброс яблок из своих веток. Однако одно из его яблок фиолетовое и ядовитое, и если Кирби попытается засосать его, он получит урон. Кирби может различить обычное яблоко от токсичного по внешности. Месть Виспи также может вращаться подобно Твин Вудсу, после чего он выпускает большое количество фиолетовых гусениц и Гордо. Пучки воздуха идут вверх, из-за чего от них труднее уклониться. Он также может выдуть три небольших торнадо, которые наносят Кирби урон. После победы над ним, Месть Виспи даёт Кирби 40000 очков. Kirby's Dream Land 3 thumb|left|Виспи Вудс в Kirby's Dream Land 3. Как и в Kirby's Dream Land 2, Виспи Вудс является боссом локации Grass Land в этой игре, но в этот раз он попал под влияние таинственного тёмного облака, как и все остальные боссы в этой игре. Его атаки в этой игре были изменены. Виспи Вудс теперь выплёвывает различные фрукты и овощи, которые Кирби должен засосать и выплюнуть в него самого. Иногда он выпускает пучки воздуха. Опять же, нос Виспи Вудса наносит Кирби урон при прикосновении. После потери четырёх ячеек здоровья, Виспи Вудс впадает в ярость и начинает гнаться за Кирби, используя свои корни, чтобы ползти по земле в то время как экран начинает прокручиваться. Теперь Кирби должен убегать от Виспи Вудса, в то же время сражаясь с ним. В яростном состоянии, Виспи Вудс выплёвывает гнилые фрукты и овощи, но они также могут быть засосаны и выплюнуты в Виспи Вудса, как и обычные. И опять же, снятие четырёх ячеек здоровья завершает бой. Если Кирби соберёт все Сердечные Звёзды после первого боя с Виспи Вудсом, он больше не нападёт на Кирби при входе в этап босса. В Boss Butch, арена битвы с Виспи Вудсом теперь напоминает осенний пейзаж. Kirby's Super Star Stacker Виспи Вудс появляется в качестве небольшого камео в катсцене перед битвой с Уоддл Ди. Также он ещё раз появляется в виде камео в последней катсцене игры (кроме катсцен с Грилл), где он стоит рядом с Кирби и Кайном, которые прощаются с Мистером Звездой. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards thumb|Виспи Вудс в Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. В Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Виспи Вудс является боссом планеты Поп Звезда, и сражение с ним происходит совсем не так, как в предыдущих играх. Кирби должен идти вокруг Виспи Вудса по круговому пути, по которому идут три Виспи Вудса мл.. Сам Виспи Вудс выплёвывает яблоки, которые Кирби может засосать и выплюнуть. Используя или яблоки, или способность, Кирби должен победить всех троих Виспи Вудсов мл.. После того, как Кирби побеждает всех трёх Виспи Вудсов мл., Виспи Вудс впадает в ярость и выпускает корни через землю, чтобы проколоть Кирби. Также он продолжает разбрасывать яблоки. Виспи Вудс также может выпускать пучки воздуха в Кирби, но от них легко уклониться. Чтобы победить Виспи Вудса во второй фазе, Кирби должен быстро атаковать его корни до того, как те зароются под землю. Это первый раз в серии Kirby, когда Кирби сражается с боссом, ходя по круговой арене в то время как камера следует за ним. Этот формат потом используется для некоторых других боссов в поздних играх серии Kirby, включая вторую фазу битвы с Клэнки Вудсом в Kirby: Planet Robobot. Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Виспи Вудс не является боссом в этой игре. Более того, при нахождении он даже помогает Кирби. Он появляется в Этапе 1 Уровня 3 и в Этапе 1 Уровня 6. Кирби потом может найти скрытую Варп Звезду и обнаружить секретную зону с Виспи Вудсом. На Уровне 3 он может доставить Кирби к Этапу 1 Уровня 6, если игрок захочет, а на Уровне 6 он может доставить Кирби к Этапу 1 Уровня 8. Kirby Air Ride thumb|Виспи Вудс в Kirby Air Ride. В Kirby Air Ride, Виспи Вудс появляется в качестве камео в режиме City Trial, где он живёт в маленьком спокойном лесу в восточном секторе города. Виспи Вудс является в этой игре декоративным элементом и не нападает на Кирби-гонщиков. Если Кирби начнёт таранить его Воздушным Транспортом достаточно раз, Виспи Вудс потом покажет своё "побеждённое" лицо, в то время как публика заахает. После этого, Виспи Вудс перестаёт реагировать на атаки. Kirby: Squeak Squad Виспи Вудс появляется в качестве небольшого камео в главном меню, однако он загорожен логотипом игры. Зона и внешность Виспи Вудса напоминают те, что в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn thumb|Виспи Вудс в Kirby's Epic Yarn. Поскольку большая часть событий игры происходит в Лоскутной Стране, Виспи Вудс отсутствует на протяжении первых трёх четвертях игры. Он не встречается на пути у Кирби, пока тот не вернётся в Страну Снов, которая была превращена в пряжу Инь-Ярном. Виспи Вудс встречается в локации "Лес Виспи", где он является в ней мини-боссом. Как обычно, он атакует, выпуская яблоки и выдувая пучки воздуха в Кирби. Кирби сражается с ним в форме Танкбота. Существуют также деревья, похожие на него, которые называются Твигги Вудсы, и встречаются ранее на уровне. Однако всё, что они делают — это выпускают Гордо, чтобы помешать Кирби, и могут быть использованы, чтобы переместиться выше. Миниатюрный Виспи Вудс также может быть получен ранее в уровне, и он служит одной из декораций для Квартиры Кирби. Kirby Mass Attack Виспи Вудс появляется как босс локации Green Grounds — первого уровня игры. После начала битвы, Виспи Вудс тут же начинает сбрасывать красные колючие фрукты на Кирби. После того, как Виспи Вудс начинает получать больше урона, его зелёная листва становится жёлто-зелёной, а потом бурой. Во второй фазе, Виспи Вудс отращивает два сегмента, которые должны быть уничтожены, чтобы спустить Виспи Вудса, и на которых могут вырасти грибы, которые защищают сегменты и не дают Кирби атаковать их, т. к. они будут отскакивать от грибов. Виспи Вудс также получает возможность выпускать зелёные колючие фрукты, которые в отличии от красных не разрушаются, а продолжают отскакивать. Также он может выдуть струю воздуха, чтобы оглушить Кирби, которые попадут в неё. В третьей фазе, Виспи Вудс отращивает три сегмента. Теперь на его сегментах могут вырасти шипы, которые не дают Кирби атаковать его. И зелёные, и красные колючие фрукты увеличиваются в размерах после перехода на следующую фазу. Также в этой игре встречается множество сородичей Виспи Вудса: Литтл Вудс, Вики Вудс, Тауэр Вудс, Флоати Вудс и Воббли Вудс. Редкий враг Стампи также напоминает его. На последнем уровне игры, Necro Nebula, Виспи Вудс возвращается и получает новый фиолетовый окрас, но поведением он ничуть не отличается. Виспи Вудс также является первым боссом двух мини-игр — Kirby Brawlball и Strato Patrol EOS. Он также появляется в Field Frenzy как один из врагов, которые могут выйти из нор. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Виспи Вудс возвращается как босс в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Он является боссом уровня Cookie Country и имеет при себе вёсла Лора Звёздного Резака. Битва Основной режим Виспи Вудс имеет всего три атаки, две из которых он использовал и в ранних играх. # 'Выброс яблок': основная атака Виспи Вудса — это выброс трёх яблок из своих веток. Их можно засосать и выплюнуть в него. # 'Воздушная пушка': Виспи Вудс также может выдуть два пучка воздуха, от которых легко уклониться. После этого, он выдувает ещё четыре пучка воздуха. # 'Выпуск Комо: Иногда Виспи Вудс может выпустить трёх Комо из своих веток, которые могут быть засосаны и выплюнуты в него. После потери половины здоровья, он увеличивается в размерах в два раза и получает новые атаки. # '''Засасывание: Виспи Вудс получает возможность засасывать Кирби и его друзей. Засосанные персонажи будут прожёваны Виспи Вудсом, и если Кирби был засосан, то после освобождения он потеряет свою способность. Чтобы сбежать, игроки должны трясти свои Wii Remote. Если Виспи Вудс не смог никого засосать, он остановится, чтобы перевести дыхание. # Выброс яблок: Вместо трёх яблок, Виспи Вудс может выпустить пять яблок различных размеров. # Выпуск врагов: Виспи Вудс также может выбросить различных врагов из своей листвы; этими врагами являются Уоддл Ди, Бронто Бурты, Гордо и Комо. # Воздушная пушка: Виспи Вудс выдувает три пучка воздуха за раз вместо одного. Он выпускает их трижды. После того, как здоровье Виспи Вудса падает до нуля, он уменьшается в размерах и выпускает вёсла. KRtDL Como.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Kirby_wii.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (до выхода игры) Экстра-режим Виспи Вудс в Экстра-режиме напоминает себя в Revenge of the King из Kirby Super Star Ultra, где у него также более тёмная кора и фиолетовые листья. Атаки Виспи Вудса (теперь Виспи Вудса EX) были усилены, а также он получил одну новую. # Выпуск яблок: Виспи Вудс EX выпускает до трёх яблок, среди которых одно ядовитое. Ядовитое яблоко выделяется фиолетовым цветом и наносит урон при засасывании. Вместе с яблоками также может спуститься один Комо, а также несколько Гордо и Больших Гордо. # Воздушная пушка: Виспи Вудс EX выдувает либо четыре быстрых фиолетовых пучка воздуха, либо три торнадо, которые взлетают вверх. # Атака корнями: Виспи Вудс EX может атаковать корнями, которые вырываются из земли прямо перед ним в виде шипов, после чего они быстро закапываются обратно. Эта атака похожа на атаку Виспи Вудса в Kirby's Dream Land 2. После того, как Виспи Вудс EX теряет половину здоровья, он опять увеличивается в размерах и получает новые атаки. # Засасывание: Виспи Вудс EX пытается засосать Кирби и его команду, как и в основном режиме. В этот раз он одновременно с этим будет выпускать два яблока, которые будут мешать игрокам сбегать. # Выпуск яблок: Виспи Вудс EX по-прежнему выпускает яблоки различных размеров, но среди них часто попадаются Гордо. # Воздушная пушка: Виспи Вудс EX выдувает три фиолетовых пучка воздуха за раз вместо одного. Иногда вместо пучков воздуха он выдувает три торнадо, которые идут быстрее, чем в первой фазе. # Выпуск врагов: Виспи Вудс EX выпускает врагов из листвы. Враги те же, что и в основном режиме, но вместе с ними также встречаются Скарфи. # Атака с корнями: Виспи Вудс EX теперь выпускает корни быстрее, чем в первой фазе. После победы над ним, Виспи Вудс EX так же уменьшается в размерах и выпускает вёсла, как и в основном режиме. WhispyEx.png|Кирби сражается с Виспи Вудсом EX. Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Виспи Вудс появляется в Новых Этапах Испытаний, а именно в конце Боевой Камеры Smash EX. Он ведёт себя идентично Виспи Вудсу EX, но он теряет возможность атаковать корнями и выпускать ядовитые яблоки. Kirby: Triple Deluxe thumb|Флавери Вудс. Хотя сам Виспи Вудс в игре не появляется, очень похожий на него босс по имени Флавери Вудс появляется в игре, и он и внешне, и атаками напоминает Виспи Вудса. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse thumb Виспи Вудс впервые встречается на этапе "Лес Виспи Вудса". Он атакует, пуская лозы, на которых растут колючие шары, выпуская бомбы из листвы, а также выдувая сильный поток ветра, чтобы сдуть Кирби. Кирби может атаковать его, разгоняясь в него или используя Звёздный Рывок, который становится обязателен, когда Виспи Вудс призывает Бронто Рыцарей, чтобы защитить своё лицо. Игрок может нанести очень много урона Виспи Вудсу при постоянном нажимании по Кирби, когда тот использует Звёздный Рывок на боссе. Чтобы накопить энергию для Звёздного Рывка, Кирби должен собрать звёзды, которые образуются на его лозах, или же использовать amiibo-фигурку Кирби. thumb Виспи Вудс появляется вновь в этапе "Небесный Виспи Вудс". Он сильно изменился со времён своей последней битвы: теперь он покрыт металлической корой, которая защищает его от обычных атак с разгоном. Он сохраняет все свои атаки с колючими шарами на лозах, бомбами и ветром, но теперь он призывает больше бомб и колючих шаров. Он также может призвать ряды Барамп, чтобы те гнались за Кирби. Единственный способ нанести Виспи Вудсу урон в этой битве — это собрать очковые звёзды с его лоз (или использовать amiibo-фигурку Кирби), а потом использовать на нём Звёздный Рывок. И опять же, игрок может нанести очень много урона Виспи Вудсу, постоянно щёлкая по Кирби во время Звёздного Рывка. Kirby: Planet Robobot thumb|Клэнки Вудс. Виспи Вудс появляется в этой игре в механической форме, известной как Клэнки Вудс, который является боссом уровня Patched Plains. В описании из экрана паузы говорится, что Клэнки Вудс является механизированной формой Виспи Вудса. В отличии от Виспи Вудса, Клэнки Вудс имеет ноги-свёрла, которые позволяют ему перемещаться. Виспи Вудс также появляется в Team Kirby Clash как третий босс. Он сражается подобно Флавери Вудсу из Kirby: Triple Deluxe, но многие его атаки отсутствуют в игре. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Виспи Вудс впервые встречается как босс в локации Ruins после того, как бой с ним будет разблокирован за 20 Самоцветных Яблок. Он является Суровым боссом из обычной категории, и он должен быть побеждён перед тем, как игрок сможет перейти в Volcano. Он использует те же техники, что и в Team Kirby Clash. Виспи Вудс затем встречается вновь в Ruins, где бой с ним можно разблокировать за 38 Самоцветных Яблок. Там он относится к категории Очень жёстких боссов и он должен быть побеждён перед тем, как игрок сможет сразиться с Ландией EX в Decisive Battlefield. Он получает несколько новых атак, позаимствованных у Флавери Вудса EX из Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Виспи Вудс является единственным боссом, использующим обычных врагов для атаки, таких как Гордо или гусеницы. Kirby Battle Royale Хотя сам Виспи Вудс в Kirby Battle Royale не встречается, два Мини Виспи Вудса появляются в режиме Apple Scramble. Когда игрок атакует их, они выбрасывают яблоки. Позднее, они начинают выдавать золотые яблоки. Kirby Star Allies thumb|Заставка Виспи Вудса. Виспи Вудс в этой игре вновь появляется как первый босс. Он является боссом этапа Fruity Forest. В него вселилась частичка Джамба-Сердца, которая после победы над ним выходит из его тела и улетает, после чего Кирби и его друзья продолжают бежать за ней. До того, как Кирби и его друзья начнут исполнять танец Кирби, появляется возможность бросить в Виспи Вудса Сердце Дружбы, чтобы подружиться с ним. После этого он выбрасывает большое количество еды, очковых звёзд и несколько кусочков пазла перед тем, как начинается танец. Виспи Вудс появляется вновь на Луне Фоллуна, где он является восьмым боссом. После победы над Виспи Вудсом во второй раз, Кирби и его друзьям потом предстоит сразиться с Игги Вудсом. Игги Вудс является усиленной версией Виспи Вудса, и его порядок атак напоминает порядок атак Виспи. Виспи Вудс особенно уязвим против атак со Жгучей стихией, и его вторую фазу можно быстро пропустить, если все четыре игрока имеют атаки с этой стихией. После этого, он воспламеняется и в итоге после победы он будет иметь обугленную кору, а из его рта будет идти дым. Его имя под шкалой здоровья также покрасится в оранжевый. Несмотря на это, с Виспи Вудсом все равно можно подружиться потом. Более сложная версия Виспи Вудса по имени Параллел Вудс встречается в конце Измерения I в Heroes in Another Dimension, который был добавлен в Обновлении 4.0.0. Его порядок атак является комбинацией порядков атак Виспи Вудса и Игги Вудса. Виспи Вудс также появляется в The Ultimate Choice — босс-раше данной игры на первых пяти уровнях сложности (Сладкий Бриз, Неострая Прогулка, Пикантная Экспедиция, Острое Приключение и Жгучая Угроза). На поздних уровнях сложности его заменяют Игги Вудс и Параллел Вудс. Битва Виспи Вудс в первой фазе использует пять различных атак. # Выброс яблок: Виспи Вудс выбрасывает три яблока из своих веток. Их можно засосать и выплюнуть в него. # Воздушная пушка: Виспи Вудс также может выдуть два пучка воздуха, после чего он выдувает ещё четыре пучка воздуха. В отличии от предыдущих игр, пучки воздуха оставляют за собой звёзды. # Засасывание: Виспи Вудс пытается засосать Кирби и его команду, как и в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Чтобы освободиться, игрок должен трясти джойстик. # Взрывные фрукты: Виспи Вудс может спустить три лозы со взрывными фруктами. Взрывные фрукты могут быть потушены, после чего они раскрывают звёзды и еду, или же засосаны для способности "Огонь". Если же они не были потушены, они падают на землю и взрываются, оставляя огненный след на земле. # Выпуск врагов: Виспи Вудс сбрасывает четырёх врагов с листвы. Выпускаемыми врагами являются Уоддл Ди, Горящие Лео, Чилли и Рыцари Клинка. После потери половины здоровья, Виспи Вудс прыгает в середину арены, разделяя Кирби и его друзей. У него есть одна новая атака, а все остальные атаки были усилены. Он теряет возможность засасывать. # Великий фестиваль яблочного урожая: Виспи Вудс выпускает огромное количество яблок из листвы. Их можно избежать стоя по краям арены или атаковав их. Они также могут быть заблокированы способностью друзей "Дружный зонт". Эту атаку он использует только в первой битве в Fruity Forest. # Тёмная воздушная пушка: Виспи Вудс выдувает три пучка воздуха, после чего он выдувает четыре пары пучков. В первой битве с ним, пучки окрашены в тёмно-фиолетовый, указывая на то, что он находится под влиянием частички Джамба-Сердца. В реванше с ним на Луне Фоллуна, пучки воздуха имеют белый цвет, как и в первой фазе. # Взрывные фрукты: Виспи Вудс выпускает по три взрывных фрукта по бокам. # Выпуск врагов: Виспи Вудс вместо четырёх врагов сбрасывает шесть врагов с листвы, по три на каждой стороне. Враги те же, что и в первой фазе. Эту атаку он использует только в реванше с ним на Луне Фоллуна. # Прыжковой пресс: Виспи Вудс подпрыгивает в воздух, позволяя Кирби и его друзьям воссоединиться перед тем, как он упадёт вниз. Super Kirby Clash Виспи Вудс появляется в этой игре как босс. Он ведёт себя точно так же, как и в Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Виспи Вудс является союзником Кирби, Тифф и Таффа, а также правителем леса Виспи Вудса. Он был показан мудрым, защитным, заботливым и иногда даже мстительным. Король Дидиди и его слуга Эскаргун часто пытаются срубить его, чтобы потом вырубить его лес и построить его в личное поле для гольфа для Дидиди. Однако Виспи Вудс всегда на шаг впереди их (а если нет, то он полагается на Кирби, Тифф и Таффа). Он всегда их перехитрит и каким-либо образом избегает своей вырубки. Он обожаем многими жителями леса и даже дружит с Акором — старейшим древом в лесу. Однажды Виспи Вудс почувствовал угрозу, настигающую Акора и попросил Кирби, Таффа и троицу детей-Кэппи защитить его. Виспи Вудс также был показан любящим цветы, как было показано в The Flower Plot, где он влюбился в цветок Лавли, которая пыталась высосать из его энергию. В своём последнем появлении в аниме — в эпизоде Cappy Town Down, он был показан смотрящим на взлёт Алебарды вместе с Фан Фаном и прочими животными. В аниме, он неспособен выдувать пучки воздуха. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. thumb|Трофей Виспи Вудса в [[Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] Виспи Вудс появляется в виде камео во всех играх серии Super Smash Bros., где он появляется на заднем плане арен Dream Land в Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U и Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, и Green Greens в Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Он вмешивается в бой, дуя на персонажей потоком ветра, а также в этапе Green Greens он разбрасывает яблоки, которые могут быть либо подобраны и брошены, либо съедены для восстановления здоровья (если предмет "Еда" включён в настройках). Довольно странно, но трофей яблок в Super Smash Bros. Brawl гласит, что яблоки, которые выпадают из Виспи Вудса, не выращиваются им. Виспи Вудс также появляется как трофей в Super Smash Bros. Melee и Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Наклейка Виспи Вудса появляется в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, где она использует его дизайн из Kirby Super Star и усиливает атаки с оружием. Только бойцы, появляющиеся из франшизы Kirby, могут использовать этот стикер. thumb|Битва с духом Виспи Вудс появляется как дух в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Цитаты Связанные цитаты Этимология Слово "Whispy" вероятней всего образовано от слова "whisper" (рус. шёпот, шорох), что предположительно указывает на то, как листья Виспи Вудса шуршат в воздухе или же на то, как Виспи Вудс выдувает пучки воздуха для атаки. "Woods" же указывает на то, что Виспи Вудс является деревом, и предположительно было выбрано для аллитерации к слову "Whispy". Интересные факты * Один выпуск Nintendo Power гласит, что Виспи Вудс также известен как "Живокостный Жулик" (англ. "The Larkspur Liar"). * В Kirby's Avalanche, его ИИ используется персонажем из Puyo Puyo по имени Скетодара. * Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby Mass Attack и Kirby and the Rainbow Curse — единственные игры, где Виспи Вудс не атакует, выпуская яблоки из своих ветвей. ** Однако в Kirby's Dream Land 3 Виспи Вудс, помимо овощей, все равно может выпускать яблоки для атаки, в то время как в двух других играх он не имеет ни одной атаки, связанной с яблоками. * Почти каждый эпизод аниме, в котором присутствует Виспи Вудс, имеет мораль о защите окружающей среды. * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby's Blowout Blast являются единственными играми, в которых Виспи Вудс отсутствует. ** Однако хотя Виспи Вудс не появляется в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, босс по имени Король Голем очень сильно напоминает Виспи Вудса кроме того факта, что он является каменной башней, а не деревом. Также он сбрасывает камни с потолка так же, как Виспи Вудс выбрасывает яблоки из листвы. А ещё его анимация поражения идентична анимации поражения Виспи Вудса. ** Точно так же в Kirby: Triple Deluxe встречается босс по имени Флавери Вудс. Виспи Вудс также упоминается в описании из экрана паузы в битве с Флавери Вудсом DX. * В иконке Мести Виспи в Истинной Арене, он был показан имеющим сбоку небольшую ветку-"руку". В самой же игре она отсутствует. * Когда Месть Виспи выпускает Гордо, они используют звуковой эффект способности "Реактив" * В американской рекламе Kirby Mass Attack после встречи с Виспи Вудсом, мальчик говорит "Опять ты?!". Это является отсылкой к тому, как Виспи Вудс является повторяющимся персонажем в серии игр Kirby. * Виспи Вудс обычно является самым первым боссом в большинстве игр Kirby. Несмотря на это, в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition он встречается в самом позднем месте, поскольку Боевая Камера Smash EX разблокируется после прокрутки титров. ** Другие игры, где Виспи Вудс появляется позднее в игре — это Kirby's Block Ball, где он появляется на восьмом этапе (из одиннадцати) и в Kirby's Epic Yarn, где он встречается на последнем уровне. * В трейлере Kirby and the Rainbow Curse на E3 2014 года было показано, что Кирби может нанести Виспи Вудсу урон, выстреливая себя из пушки ему в лицо. В полной игре эта пушка отсутствует. * Во втором дополнительном этапе Access Ark, когда Кирби в своей Броне Робобот отвинчивает объект с электрическими проводами и получает второй Кодовый Куб этапа, то за ним раскрываются два Уоддл Ди, которые играют в Kirby's Avalanche на Famicom и сражаются с Виспи Вудсом. * В Kirby Star Allies, Виспи Вудс подписан как Защитник Леса (англ. '''Guardian of the Forest'). * В Kirby Star Allies, если кинуть Виспи Вудсу Сердце Дружбы после того, как Кирби и его друзья подожгли его, он начнёт выбрасывать жареную курицу, хот-доги и такояки. Если же Кирби и друзья не поджигали его, то он будет выбрасывать только фрукты. ** Хотя Виспи Вудса можно поджечь как обычно на Луне Фоллуна, Сердце Дружбы на него не повлияет. * Хотя Виспи Вудс обычно обозначен мужским полом, официальный блог Super Smash Bros. Ultimate использует для него местоимения "it", когда описывает арену Green Greens. Официальные изображения KA_Whispy_Woods.png|Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Adventure / Kirby's Dream Course KDL2_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Whispy_Woods_KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (рисунок Адо) K64_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64_Whispy_Woods_artwork.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Whispywoods64_2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Kirby_Cutter_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' NiDL_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Whispy_Woods_(Play_Nintendo).png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WhispyMassAttack1.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL_Whispy.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KatRC_Whispy_artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Sticker_10.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_86.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) K25 Whispy Woods artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25 Whispy Woods artwork 2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Twitter_(69).jpg|Твиттер Kirby K25th Twitter (81).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary (EX-форма) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 32.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 20.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary Channel_PPP_Vacation.jpg|Твиттер Kirby IllustImage01.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) IllustImage02.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Концепт-арты KSA_Whispy_Woods_Concept_Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Галерея KDL_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Whispy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL_Whispy.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' The_'Course_Whispy.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Whispy_Woods_GB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' II3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB_Gordo_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB_Gordo.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE_Whispy.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' WhispywoodsKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot_(17).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Trophy184.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (трофей) 30.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSSU_Whispy_Woods.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Whispy_Woods_KMA.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Whispy_Returns.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) KMA_Brawlball_Whispy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) SPE_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) NES_Remix_2_Whispy_Woods.jpg|''NES Remix 2'' KPR_Whispy_Woods.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Team Kirby Clash) KPR Clanky Woods infobox.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Клэнки Вудс) TKCD_Whispy_Woods.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KSA_Whispy_Woods_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Whispy_Burned.jpg|Обгорелый Виспи Вудс. KSA_Whispy_Secret.jpg|Виспи Вудс даёт Кирби предметы. SSBUl_Spirit_20.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) SKC_Whispy_Woods_(2).jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Спрайты и модели Whispy_Woods_KDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Whispy_Woods_KA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC_Whispy_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Whispybox.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Whispy_Woods_KDM2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Whispy_Woods_KDM2_Normal.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Whispy_Woods.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB_Whispy_Woods_sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Whispy_Woods.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Whispy_Woods_KDM3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Whispy_Woods_BB_KDM3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Boss Butch) K64_Whispy_Woods_sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Whispy_Woods_sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' SSBM_Whispy_Woods.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (трофей) Whispy_Woods_KNID.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' SSBB_Whispy_Woods_sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) Whispy_Woods_KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Whispy_s_Revenge_KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Месть Виспи) Whispy_Woods_KMA2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Whispy_Woods_KMA_NN.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Necro Nebula) KMA_Whispy_Woods_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Field Frenzy) KMA_Whispy_Woods_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA_Whispy_Woods_sprite_3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Fig_20_whispywoods.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) KSA_Whispy_Woods_render.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' de:Stump Stumpf en:Whispy Woods es:Whispy Woods fr:Whispy Woods it:Whispy Woods ja:ウィスピーウッズ zh:维斯比树 Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи аниме Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Растения Категория:Виспи Вудс Категория:Персонажи серии Super Smash Bros. Категория:Боссы Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Dream Land Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Adventure Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Pinball Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Course Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Avalanche Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Dream Land 2 Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Block Ball Категория:Боссы из Kirby Super Star Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Dream Land 3 Категория:Боссы из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Категория:Боссы из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Боссы из Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Боссы из Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Боссы из Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Категория:Боссы из Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Боссы из Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Категория:Боссы из Kirby Star Allies Категория:Боссы из Super Kirby Clash Категория:Мини-боссы Категория:Мини-боссы из Kirby's Epic Yarn Категория:Мини-боссы из Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Категория:Мини-боссы из Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Категория:Союзники Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Союзники из Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Категория:Враги со способностью "Огонь"